jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Pan
Peter Pan is a recurring character from Disney Junior's television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. He is a young boy who lives on the island of Never Land. He has a pixie who is his best friend and sidekick and is the current leader of the Lost Boys (who don't appear in the series). He spends most days going on adventures and battling the notorious Captain Hook. He is voiced by Adam Wylie. Background History Peter is a young boy who lived on the island of Never Land, in which no one grew up.Long ago Peter traveled to London to retrieve his shadow which he had lost the night before while listening to the stories a young girl was telling her brothers. While there he met the three Darling children, Wendy , Michael and John, who he took back to Never Land with him. Peter showed the children the wonders of his home, while also being relentlessly pursued by his arch-enemy Captain Hook. Peter's hideout was eventually revealed by his jealous pixie friend Tinker Bell and Peter was almost killed by a bomb that was planted by Hook. He managed to survive only through the aid of the now remorseful Tinker Bell and he then went on to rescue the Darling children and his other friends who had been captured by the evil pirate captain and his crew. At the end of the film, Peter returned the Darling children to their home and returned to his home in Never Land. Sometime after the events of the first film Peter has decided to explore the wonders of world beyond the Never Sea and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. Personality Peter Pan acts childish and witty, which coincides with his desire to stay in Never Land and never grow up. He often performs very childish actions with wit for a good purpose, though, He is respected and loved by nearly every inhabitant of Never Land-with the exception of Captain Hook and his crew. Hook despises Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to Tick-Tock the Crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Peter and Hook have been toe-to-toe, constantly battling in the hope that one would finally "walk the plank". In addition, Peter Pan does also have the ability to be serious, such as when he argues with and battles Captain Hook or comforts Jake and his crew. He is also loyal, as shown when he returns to help Jake, Izzy, and Cubby fight Hook and free Bucky. Physical appearance Because he lives in Never Land, Peter Pan never ages, and always has the appearance of a boy. He has fair skin, red eyebrows, brown eyes, and short, red hair. He wears a green cap with a red feather in it on his head, a light green, short-sleeved tunic, and green tights. Abilities *'Flight:' Peter Pan's most unique trait is his ability to fly without any physical methods, he uses this to gain the advantage on those who cannot. *'Eternal Youth:' Peter Pan cannot age due to being in Never Land which he says nobody can grow up. *'Impersonations:' Peter Pan has an uncanny talent for impersonating others' voices, as he does when he imitates Hook and tries to trick Mr. Smee, Sharky and Bones into walking backwards. Later he imitates Smee to lure out Hook, and in both cases Hook and his crew are fooled. *'Dagger-Fighting Skill:' Peter Pan is very skilled with his trusty dagger, able to wield it with such skill he can fight a master swordsman, like his nemesis Captain Hook, and hold his own.Pan's dagger first appeared in series in the episode "Pirate Fools Day!" Roles in the Series While Peter did not make an appearance until Season One finale, Peter has been mentioned several times by Jake, his crew and even Captain Hook. Some of the episodes revolve around a message sent to Jake by Peter to complete a task. In the episode "The Key to Skull Rock ",Jake and his crew receive a message from Peter and a skeleton key to hidden room on Skull Rock. After thwarting Captain Hook's attempts to take the skeleton key the young pirates discover a observatory inside Skull Rock.When Jake and his crew look through a huge the telescope in Skull Rock and see a silhouette in the form of stars are seen in the night sky shaped just like Peter. In the episode "Rock the Croc!" It was a scorching hot day on Pirate Island, and the heat was taking its tole on Izzy, Cubby and Skully. Suddenly, Jake spots a message in a bottle washing on to the beach, it was from Peter Pan leading to Pan's private oasis Pirate's Plunge hidden on Never Land.Peter is briefly mentioned when Captain Hook overhear Jake and his mateys heading to Pirate's Plunge, Hook knew of Pan's private paradise to beat the heat but he was never able to find it through his various searches on Never Land. In the episode "The Elephant Surprise!" While Jake and his crew are playing volleyball, Cubby discovers a large wooden elephant on the beach.While thinking which of their Never Land friends may have given them the elephant Jake mentions Peter Pan, but in reality it was Captain Hook and Mr. Smee are hidden inside the elephant in order to gain access inside the young pirates hideout and steal their treasure from treasure room. In the episode "Jake's Jungle Groove" Jake and his crew plan on having a dance party with Marina and her mermaid friends on Pirate Island beach, however Jake doesn't know how to dance.Izzy and Cubby try showing Jake how to dance by moving to the beat of Peter Pan's Bongos that Cubby playing. Meanwhile on the Jolly Roger Captain Hook finds himself unable to control himself from dancing to the beat of the bongos, and he wants to take them away to stop himself and Jake's crew from dancing. Unfortunately, a mischievous monkey steals the bongos from Hook and flees into the Never Land Jungle with Hook in pursuit.Peter is mentioned once more by Izzy recalling that the bongos magical and will help you keep the beat, but silly pirates won't ever stop their feet. While Peter doesn't make appearance in the Halloween episode "Trick or Treasure!" Jake is dressed as him for the entire episode.In the episode "It's a Winter Never Land!" it is Winter Treasure Day, and Jake and his crew were excited to give and open presents from Peter Pan with their friends in Never Land. However, Captain Hook and his band of sneaky pirates make off with the presents and the Forever Green Tree.At the end of the episode as Jake and friends alongside Hook and his crew enjoy the holiday together a snowflake in the form Peter is seen and his laugh could be heard implying Peter was watching from off-screen. Peter makes an appearance in the special episode Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns. Peter returns to Never Land to recruit Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully to find his shadow. Without his shadow, Peter is unable to fly causing more problems for the heroes and giving a plus to the revenge-seeking Captain Hook. Eventually, Peter and the shadow are rejoined and leave Never Land once again to explore new parts of the world. However, Peter promises that he'll be back soon. Peter makes a brief reappearance in the episode "Peter's Musical Pipes"he flies to Pirate Island, leaving behind his musical pipes and a message before Jake and his crew woke up Peter flies away.Jake and his crew woke to discover that Peter's pipes and read the message about a hidden treasure on Never Land and the musical pipes will reveal the musical treasure when the tune from the pipes is played. Peter returns once again in the special "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky", when the pirates lose their ship to Captain Hook in a race against The Jolly Roger. Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to learn that Jake and his crew can win Bucky back if they battle the Mighty Dragon and retrieve the legendary golden bell. The heroes do so, Bucky is saved, and Peter leaves once again to explore the world. While Peter doesn't make an appearance in the episode "Tricks, Treats and Treasure!",he is mentioned in the episode,its Halloween night in Never Land Jake and his crew can't wait to follow their "Trick-or-Treasure" Map sent to them by Peter Pan of the best places in Never Land to go Trick or Treating, unknown to Jake and his crew Captain Hook and Mr. Smee also received "Trick-or-Treasure" map from Pan Hook plans to steal all the treats for him self. Peter reappears once again in the special Jake's Never Land Rescue under the disguise of the mysterious figure known as "The Guardian" who arrives to explain that only the pirate who truly believes in himself can save Never Land from vanishing completely, Jake must break off from the rest of his crew and go alone on a mission to save the Forever Tree, the source of magic throughout all of Never Land. Pan returns in the special,"Battle for the Book", where a storybook. containing the memories Wendy, Michael, and John share of Never Land is stolen by a destructive Hook. As a result, the Darling children slowly begin to lose their memories of Peter and Never Land, prompting the former to recruit Jake and his crew in a mission to recover the book before it's too late. Peter reappears in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise",he attends Jake's birthday celebration with Tinker Bell and the rest of the pirate teams Never Land friends.He gives Jake fifteen birthday themed Gold Doubloons as a present. Although he doesn't appear physically, Peter is briefly mentioned in The Great Never Sea Conquest. Cubby mentions to Jake, Izzy and Skully that the magical compos Peter gave them will help them locate Captain Colossus sunken battleship the Mighty Colossus. Peter and Tinker Bell both reappears in the episode "Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" He has Captain Jake and the other Never Land captains compete in a scavenger hunt. Peter and his shadow both reappears in the episode"Pirate Fools Day!" Peter tries to calm his mischievous shadow who manages to slip a way by warping Pan within a hammock inside Hangman's Tree. Peter later reappears in the episode coming to Jake and his crews aid defending his shadow from the wicked shadow pirate Shade. Pan last appearance in the episode as he greets Hook and his crew on the Jolly Roger and points out the Tick-Tock Croc on deck.Hook refuses to be trick by Pan, believing it to be the cardboard cutout croc Sharky and Bones used on there prank on him earlier in the episode.Hook attempts to toss it overboard until he relies its the real crocodile and is chased across the deck of the ship.Smee, Sharky and Bones wish Peter a happy Pirate Fools Day from the safety of the ship's mass before Pan leaves. While Peter doesn't make an appearance in the episode "The Legion of Pirate Villains!" he is mentioned by ShiverJack as he and the other villains mock Captain Hook for constantly being bested by Pan. Peter reappears in the episode Captain Hook's Last Stand!,Jake and his crew accompanied by the Darling siblings prepare to greet Peter and Tinker Bell who have return from there travels to the Lands beyond the Never Sea.Peter Show the various treasures from his travels and warns his friends of the danger of one, the Doom Stone that has the power to turn anyone into stone and gradually turn its user evil and into stone. Peter hides the Doom Stone within Hangman's Tree but Captain Hook overhears and manages to steal the Doom Stone turning Peter Pan to stone, Captain Jake and his crew get help from Wendy, John and Michael to find the magic items needed to rescue their petrified friend by hiding him within Tiki Forest. After collecting the various magical objects Peter still remained stone it wasn't until he received a kiss from Wendy to break the spell. Spin-offs Jake's Buccaneer Blast Peter first appeared in the episode "The Never Land Pirate Pieces of Eight", Jake and his crew need to find the finial piece of eight.The Pirate Piece of Forever Tree, however Captain Hook manage to get through the magical stone door and discovered the Pirate Piece before Jake and his crew.Hook quickly flees into the jungle with Jake and his mateys in hot pursuit, unknown to Jake and the other it was merely a trap so Hook can imprison them and take all of the young pirates pieces and claim the Buccaneer Blast of treasure for himself on top of Buccaneer Mountain.Jake and the crew call Peter for help, and the flying boy is able to free Jake and his crew from the cage.Peter accompanies Jake and his crew when they confront Captain Hook.Hook grew tired of Pan's meddling and constructs a giant Dublo version of himself using the combined powers of all the magical Pirate Pieces of Eight he stole to destroy Pan, Jake and his crew once and for all,but this is short lived as both Peter and Jake manage to defeat the giant Dublo Hook and reclaim all the Pirate Pieces of Eight with Izzy's pixie dust.With Hook defeated, Peter alongside Jake and the others reach the top of Buccaneer Mountain. Printed material Peter has made a few appearances in books based upon the specials like Jake Saves Bucky and Battle for the Book. Video games Peter has made a few appearance in the games based upon the series. While Peter doesn't appear in the Disney Junior online "Jake's Treasure Hunt" he is briefly mentioned when Jake and his crew return to Pirate Island with the treasure.They receive a message from Peter Pan congratulating the young pirate team for beating Captain Hook to the treasure. In the online game Disney Junior App "Jake's Treasure Trek ",Peter sends Jake and his crew of pirates on an epic quest to save Never Land from darkness.Jake most race through Jungle Run Isle, Dry Dock Rock, and Lava Tiki Island in order to find Tinker Bell's magical lantern before the sneaky Captain Hook. In the online game "Shadow Shenanigans",Peter tells the player the tale when his shadow escapes and causes all kind of mischief aboard the Jolly Roger.Peter also gives players various instructions in controlling his shadow in both tormenting and evading being discovered by Hook and his crew. In the online game "Jake's Lost Story Quest.",Peter makes a minor appearance asking Tinker Bell to guide Jake and his crew to London while he battles a vicious sea beast.Peter is featured in a few pages of the book the player collects. In the online game "Jake's Heroic Race" Peter and Jake are both playable during the final phase, distracting the dragon from the Island of Bell and at the end of the game congratulating the player. Theme parks and other live appearances Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Peter makes appearance in the live musical stage show. With Jake locked away in the Jolly Roger's crow nest Izzy,Cubby and Skully attempt to rescue him.But Jake informed his mateys Izzy's pixie dust alone won't be able to set him free from the locked cadge.Izzy suggest they summon Peter Pan using her lantern but she also needed a light source bright enough for Peter to see it.Izzy knew Tinker Bell light was bright enough with the assistance of the audience clapping Tink arrives.The young pirates explain the problem to Tinker Bell who agreed to help by acting as a signal beacon. Lastly with the assistance the crowing Peter soar into help free Jake allowing him to return Cubby's map. Jake thanks Peter for freeing him but this is short lived once Smee check up on Captain Hook who finally awaken from unexpected nap earlier.Peter and Hook commence in a sword fight, during the battle Peter also summon his shadow to assist take on Hook.While his shadow kept Hook distracted Peter was able to subdue Hook with a net allowing Jake and his crew to flee back to Bucky before leaving. Relationships Jake Jake has the most interactions out of his crew with Peter.Peter has entrust Jake and his crew to keep Never Land safe from Captain Hook in his absents.In the episode "The Sword and the Stone", Jake and his crew learn the origins of his sword Peter Pan carved the sword using the wood from the magical Forever Tree revealing that the power of the sword can only be accessed by the one with the purest of heart like Jake.In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, Peter offers Jake the opportunity to explore the lands beyond the Never Sea and the gift to fly with out pixie dust but Jake later turns Peter's offer down to stay with his crew. Izzy Peter and Izzy are in good term similar to Jake,Izzy looks up to Peter and strives to do her part in keeping Never Land safe in Peter's absents. Cubby Cubby is also in good term with Peter and who has entrusted Cubby with a map of Never Land to keep him and the rest of his crew one step ahead of Captain Hook. Skully Like the rest of his crew Skully is in good term with Peter and was just as excited for his return as his young crew mates as seen in the special "Peter Pan Returns". Tinker Bell Tinker Bell is Peter Pan's oldest and dearest friend who consistently helps him in his escapades.In the special Jake's Never Land Rescue, Peter introduce Tinker Bell to Jake and his crew after the treat of Never Land disappearing was resolved by Jake.Later during the special Captain Hook kidnaps Tinker Bell and grant his the Jolly Roger flight in hopes of plundering the lands beyond the Never Sea.Peter and Jake soon chase after Captain Hook aboard Bucky,as diversion Hook imprison Tinker Bell in a lantern and tosses her overboard forcing Peter Pan to give up the chase to rescue and free Tinker Bell from lantern while Jake was left to deal with Hook. In the special Battle for the Book, While defending Queen Coralie and her subjects from a vicious sea beast Peter gives Tinker Bell the task of looking after Jake and his crew as they explore London to help Wendy and her siblings reclaim there book of Never Land from Captain Hook. Captain Hook Captain Hook is Peter Pan's arch-enemy, whose left hand was cut off in a duel. Hook seeks revenge on Peter Pan for feeding Tick-Tock Croc his left hand, who thereafter pursues Hook in hope of preying on him further. Hook refuses to leave Never Land prior to this revenge. Peter however decides to explore the world outside of Never Land and left Jake and his crew to keep Captain Hook at bay. In the special Peter Pan Returns Hook and his crew are constantly tormented by Pan's shadow giving Hook the scheme to rid himself of Pan once and for all. Hook and Peter are reunited fueling the hatred they share for each other. Hook offer Peter a chance to get his shadow back if he never returns to Never Land and take Jake and his crew with him. Peter refuse to Hook's terms and a chase to regain the shadow begins.In the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Hook finally gets the upper hook on Pan using the power of the Doom Stone Mr. Smee While not considered friends Smee has no personal grudge against Peter through the years being on Never Land and merely wishes Hook forget about his obsession with Peter Pan, so that the crew can go to sea.In Peter's debut in the series he and Smee are briefly seen conversing pleasantly as Peter ask Smee is still working for that grumpy old barnacle Captain Hook, which Smee chuckles and replies accidentally revealing Hook was hiding near by. At the end of the episode "Pirate Fools Day!"Smee, Sharky and Bones wish Peter a happy Pirate Fools Day before his departure. At the end of the episode "Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Mr. Smee was very apologetic towards Peter,Jake,his crew and the Darling siblings for what Hook did with the power of the Doom Stone. Sharky & Bones Sharky and Bones interaction with Peter greatly differs compared to Jake and his crew.As seen in in the special "Peter Pan Returns", Sharky and Bones are seen cringing in fear when Hook realize it was Peter Pan's shadow tormenting him and his crew. Later when Peter tries to reclaim his shadow aboard the Jolly Roger, Sharky and Bones take great pride in antagonizing Pan.At the end of the episode "Pirate Fools Day!"Smee, Sharky and Bones wish Peter a happy Pirate Fools Day before his departure. Wendy Darling Peter still has fond memories of Wendy and her adventures with him in Never Land. In the special Battle for the Book, Captain Hook learns of Wendy's beloved stories revolving Peter and his adventures, which inevitably end with Hook's defeat and humiliation. Embarrassed by his betrayal in the stories, Hook, Smee, and his crew travel to London and steal the book in an attempt to destroy it. However, more urgently, the book serves as the connection between Wendy and Never Land, and as a result, the more the book is damaged, the more Wendy's memories of Peter and Never Land as a whole are obliterated, prompting Peter to rally Jake and his crew to help battle Hook and save Wendy's memories. Episode Appearances Season One *The Key to Skull Rock (mentioned only,star formation cameo) *The Never Bloom! (mentioned only) *The Emerald Coconut (mentioned only) *Rock the Croc! (mentioned only) *The Elephant Surprise! (mentioned only) *Jake's Jungle Groove (mentioned only) *Trick or Treasure! (Jake was dressed as him throughout the episode) *"It's a Winter Never Land!" (mentioned only,cameo) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Peter Pan Returns '' (First physical appearance in the show) Season Two *"Peter's Musical Pipes" (cameo) *"Race-Around Rock!" (mentioned only) *"Pirate Putt-Putt" (mentioned only) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky'' *''Tricks, Treats and Treasure! (mentioned only)'' *Jake and the Beanstalk (mentioned only) *'' Jake's Never Land Rescue'' Season Three *"Jake's Mega-Mecha Sword" (mentioned only) *"The Singing Stones" (mentioned only) *" Battle for the Book" *"Jake's Awesome Surprise" *The Great Never Sea Conquest (mentioned only) Season Four *"Peter Pan's 100 Treasures!" *"Pirate Fools Day!" *"The Legion of Pirate Villains!" (mentioned only) *"Night of the Stonewolf" (mentioned only) *"Captain Jake's Pirate Power Crew!" (mentioned only) *"Captain Hook's Last Stand!" Gallery Trivia *Peter is noticeably the first character to take part in Jake and his crews Team Treasure Chest Song, the second Captain Gizmo. *In Peter Pan Returns and Jake Saves Bucky, Peter was able to produce Pixie Dust without the assist of Tinker Bell who didn't appear until Jake's Never Land Rescue. *In Never Land, people never grow up. It is never confirmed how long Peter's been on the island or his actual age. It could be possible that Peter's hundreds or thousands of years old. *James M. Barrie had two inspirations for Peter Pan's name. The first is the mischievous Greek God, "Pan." Peter's other namesake was Peter Llewelyn-Davies, who was one of the sons of his friend Sylvia Llewelyn-Davies. Peter and his brothers were the basis for Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. *Peter Pan has noticeable appeared three times outside of a episode special. The first being Jake's Awesome Surprise,Peter Pan's 100 Treasures! and Pirate Fools Day! Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Members of Jake's crew Category:Flying Characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Pre-teens Category:Characters Under Spells